Avengers of a Feather
Avengers of a Feather is the 14th episode of the Season 1 in Avengers Unleashed. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker (mentioned only) ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers ** Black Panther / T'Challa ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson ** Black Cat / Felicia Hardy ** White Swan / Gwen Stacy ** Wasp / Janet Van Dyne ** Falcon / Sam Wilson *** Redwing ** Vision / J.A.R.V.I.S. * Blue Eagle / Sally Avril (first appearance as Blue Eagle; joins New Warriors) Supporting Characters * Lilandra Neramani (first appearance; joins S.W.O.R.D.) * Liz Allan * New Warriors ** White Tiger / Ava Ayala (first appearance) *** Azrael (first appearance) *** River (first appearance) ** Iron Fist / Danny Rand (first appearance) ** Mecha Hulk / Amadeus Cho (first appearance) * Avengers Academy ** Reptil / Humberto Lopez ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan Villains * Deathbird / Cal'syee Neramani (first appearance) ** Rogue Shi'ar Soldiers * Hydra ** Arnim Zola ** Baron Wolfgang von Strucker ** Crossbones / Brock Rumlow (first appearance) Other Characters * Uncle Ben (mentioned only) * S.W.O.R.D. ** Abigail Brant (cameo) Premise Sally Avril has been given with new Bird-like abilities thanks to the same serum responsible for Captain America's creation. Mary Jane now trains her to become a new super-heroine, the Blue Eagle. At the same time, Falcon and White Swan help young Shi'ar Princess Lilandra when her evil sister Cal'syee (also known as Deathbird) invades the Earth to collect an artifact which grants the wielder full control of all birds and bird-like aliens on the Galaxy. Phoenix Princess and Vision will also need to battle Deathbird when they discover that the artifact is also part of the experiment responsible for Sally's Blue Eagle powers. Plot In a warehouse of New York, the Avengers (Iron Man, Phoenix Princess, Wasp, Falcon and Vision) are battling Hydra soldiers led by Crossbones and Baron Strucker, who had scavenged the Ark of Horus (an mystic Egyptian relic which grants the wielder the power to manipulate bird life or achieve bird-like abilities) and plan to use it t create bird-based Super-Soldiers. As the Avengers battle Crossbones and Strucker's men, Sally Avril (assuming that the heroes will not stop the weapon in time) sneaks into the warehouse and works to sabotage the machine by pulling off the canisters and wires. Just as one of the Hydra agents (against Strucker's orders) activates it, the machine malfunctions, though Sally exposes herself to the Serum's gas, which is also combined with the drained (and then disintegrated) Ark. Noticing Sally's presence in the warehouse, Vision carries her into the Avengers Facility as Crossbones and Strucker forcibly retreat. Elsewhere, a mysterious alien valkyrie is in her ship watching data about Earth. Growing interested with the Ark of Horus, she voices her intentions of obtaining its power. Sally awakens from her comatose in the Avengers Facility next to Mary Jane and Liz Allan feeling seemly unaffected by the incident. As she walks around, however, Sally progressively discovers the partial changes within her: she is now stronger and more agile than before. Her eyesight was highly enhanced enough to let her see everything from far away and also watch in the dark. And also, she can now camouflage without difficulty and hypnotize other living beings with her singing. And just as Sally proves herself able to communicate with birds, Wasp deduces that the cause was Zola and Strucker's experiment, which granted Sally with Captain America's strength and Bird-like abilities from the Ark of Horus, and Black Cat (who had studied about the Egyptian treasures before) confirms this to be correct with a piece of the Ark which did not dissolve. Meanwhile, Zola and Strucker try to recreate their project, but only to figure out their resources had been used up for "someone else" (as Zola deduces). Just as they suspect that one of the agents who disobeyed their orders is the one infused, Crossbones finds a evidence of the suspect (although it does not fully reveal to be Sally). Suddenly, they are attacked by a squadron of aliens known as the Shi'ar led by Deathbird, who demands the Ark of Horus. Meanwhile, Sally practices her new abilities under Mary Jane's supervision while the others work to learn of more details about the Ark. Elsewhere, Falcon and White Swan are training Reptil and Ms. Marvel until they are met with young Shi'ar Princess Lilandra Neramani, who is working to redeem the atrocities of her corrupt sister Cal'syee, whose tyrannical antics led to the destruction of their home planet. Just as the two agree to help Lilandra, Falcon and White Swan are ambushed by Deathbird and her mercenaries and taken into a fight until they are joined in by the New Warriors (White Tiger / Ava Ayala, Iron Fist / Danny Rand and Mecha Hulk / Amadeus Cho), who had heard news about Hydra creating a new super-weapon with the Ark and are out to destroy it. Meanwhile, after Sally finishes practicing her abilities, Mary Jane overhears of Deathbird's plans and sets out to join the fight. As she watches Mary Jane go, Sally (still intending to accomplish a heroic act to forgive herself for being the cause of Ben Parker's deathevents of Great Power... Great Responsibility) also decides to join the fight. Using the high-tech resources Peter Parker bought from Stark Industries, Sally creates and dons a blue flight Amazonian armor with an arsenal of weapons and tools (two arm blades, a ribbon-like whip and a duplicate of Mary Jane's Ultimatum Wing projector), making herself ready for battle. As the fight continues, Phoenix Princess reads one of the Shi'ar mercenaries' mind and learns of a weapon Deathbird had ordered to build. Just as she searches for the weapon, Deathbird chases after her until she is ambushed and taken to a fight by Sally, who gives Mary Jane time to find and destroy the weapon. Mary Jane succeeds by vaporizing the weapon as Iron Man, Captain Marvel and Vision fly the Shi'ar ship (which contains all the high-tech resources to terraform Earth into a new Shi'ar planet) into the Sun. Deathbird attacks Sally at full rage, but Sally counters and defeats her as Lilandra takes possession of Deathbird's tiara (the technology used to mind-control the Shi'ar soldiers) and orders the soldiers to hold Deathbird in custody. In the aftermath of the situation, Lilandra joins the S.W.O.R.D. Units, who take Deathbird to custody, after giving Mary Jane a special resource revealed to be a shard of the M'Krann Crystal in Crystal Blue Persuasion from Shi'ar which will be safer with her and her friends. Appreciated for her performance, Sally joins White Tiger's team as Blue Eagle (a name she is referred to by media and she appreciates) while vowing to accomplish the wonders which Spider-Man started. Voice Cast * Ashley Johnson as Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson * Mae Whitman as White Swan / Gwen Stacy * Kari Wahlgren as Blue Eagle / Sally Avril * Caitlyn Taylor Love as White Tiger / Ava Ayala * Mick Wingert as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Laura Bailey as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Jennifer Hale as Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers, F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Ashly Burch as Black Cat / Felicia Hardy * David Kaye as Vision / J.A.R.V.I.S. * James C. Mathis III as Black Panther / T'Challa * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk * Colleen Villard as Wasp / Janet Van Dyne * Troy Baker as Hawkeye / Clint Barton * Bumper Robinson as Falcon / Sam Wilson * Hynden Walch as Lilandra Neramani * Antony Del Rio as Reptil / Humberto Lopez * Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Eric Bauza as Mecha Hulk / Amadeus Cho * Greg Cipes as Iron Fist / Danny Rand * Natalie Lander as Liz Allan * Erica Luttrell as Deathbird * Armin Shimerman as Arnim Zola * Corey Burton as Baron Strucker * J. B. Blanc as Crossbones Notes * This is the first of the few episodes in the series where Spider-Man does not appear, although he is mentioned in a few occasions. * White Tiger's entrance in this episode was similar to that of Aslan's final attack on the White Witch in The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe 2005 film and then Black Panther's entrance in Captain America: Civil War. References Category:Episodes Category:Avengers Unleashed